Fraidy Cat
250px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Event |class = Beastly |tribe = Pet Zombie |ability = When a Plant Trick is played, this gets +1 /+1 and moves to a random lane. |flavor text = What's a black cat's favorite color? Purrrrr-ple.}} Fraidy Cat is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 2 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives it +1 /+1 and moves it onto a random lane when the plant hero plays a trick, unless it is destroyed by said trick. It was introduced in update 1.18.13, along with Transfiguration, Go-Nuts, Witch Hazel, Haunted Pumpking, Ketchup Mechanic, Sneezing Zombie, Exploding Fruitcake, Unexpected Gifts, and Frankentuar. Origins It is based on a cat, a small, typically furry, carnivorous mammal. Its appearance is a visual pun on the real meaning of fraidy cat, a timid, easily frightened person, as Fraidy Cat is literally a scared cat.. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When a Plant Trick is played, this gets +1 /+1 and moves to a random lane. *'Set:' Event Card description What's a black cat's favorite color? Purrrrr-ple. Strategies With Fraidy Cat has good initial stats for its cheap cost, but it also has a really useful ability as every time the plant hero plays a trick, including most superpowers, it will get +1 /+1 just like Black-Eyed Pea; it also moves to a random lane, too. This can make the plant hero think twice about playing trick cards like Flourish, Plant Food, Photosynthesizer, Spring Bean (unless it is used on Fraidy Cat), and 2nd-Best Taco of All Time; just to name a few. However, be careful, as Fraidy Cat is very susceptible to any damaging or instant-kill trick, namely Berry Blast, as all of them do at least 2 damage. If your opponent is a hero, boosting it may be a good idea. Being in the pet tribe, it can benefit with Zookeeper, which can boost the strength of all pets on the field, and Cat Lady to boost her strength. Using Frenzy cards like Possessed or Maniacal Laugh can allow Fraidy Cat to act like an Energy Drink Zombie that moves and gets boosted for each plant trick played. Since it is in the Beastly class, you can boost it with Vitamin Z to make it a dangerous threat. You want to be careful if you are using Area 22 on it as if a plant trick is played, it will move away from the Area 22, losing its stat boost and traits. Against Fraidy Cat can be really annoying if you play trick cards. If you can, try to avoid playing trick cards as it can be boosted and move to a random lane. However, there are some tricks that can put an end to it, such as damaging, destroying, or bouncing tricks. In this case, feel free to use them on Fraidy Cat. You are also free to use environment cards like Spikeweed Sector. Since Fraidy Cat's stats are low if unboosted, any plant with 2 or more can destroy it. You can use its moving ability to their advantage by playing a trick to purposely move Fraidy Cat onto another lane. This can allow powerful/useful plants to attack your opponent, activate their ability, or survive for that turn. If you are lucky, Fraidy Cat can also move to a lane where it can be easily destroyed. Gallery Fraidy-cat-HD.png|HD Fraidy Cat fraidyCatStats.png|Fraidy Cat's statistics FraidyCatGrayedOutCard.png|Fraidy Cat's grayed out card Fraidy Cat cardface.png|Fraidy Cat's card image Fraidy_Cat.png|Fraidy Cat's sprites Shielded Cat.png|Fraidy Cat shielded Cat's-faovirte-food.jpg|Lurch for Lunch being used on Fraidy Cat FraidyCatAd.jpg|Fraidy Cat on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle FraidyCatStore.jpg|Fraidy Cat on the Early Access Bundle FraidyCatDailyChallenge.jpg|Fraidy Cat being the featured card in the menu for the September 19th, 2017 FraidyCatComplete.jpg|Fraidy Cat on an advertisement for the Early Access Bundle after its Daily Challenge has been completed Mygiftisacat.jpg|Fraidy Cat's statistics after being Conjured by Unexpected Gifts Explodingcats.jpg|Final Mission being used on Fraidy Cat Megaevolutionfraidycat.jpg|Galvanize being used on Fraidy Cat Kki58.jpgLaugh being used on [[Fraidy Cat] Trivia *It is the second cat-related zombie in the game, the first being Cat Lady. **Coincidentally, both are in the Beastly class and in the pet tribe. *Its description makes a pun, with the word "purple" purposely having many "r"s to mimic a cat's purr. *In the Early Access Bundle, especially given an advertisement, Fraidy Cat is black with a greenish tinge instead of purple. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Animals Category:Event cards Category:Pet cards